Life Where It's Led
by TygTag
Summary: What if Emmet's Dad and Olivia were able to provide a stable home life for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Life Where It's Led**

TygTag

Don't own anything. Just playing around.

What if Emmet's Dad and Olivia were able to provide a stable home life for him? In turn allowing his relationship with Bay to blossom and grow in ways neither of them would have imagined before.

Starts – Episode 15: Expulsion from the Garden

#

#

The following is a key to figure out conversations.

"_**Speaking and Signing"**_

"Speaking with no signing"

"**Signing with no speaking"**

#

Part One

#

Bay ran up behind Emmett as they climbed the few steps up to the townhouse's front door. Trying to make light of the moving situation, she then made reference to hiring a Sherpa which caused Emmett to shake his head in response. It was then Bay caught sight of her reflection in a nearby window and immediately began to freak out.

"Oooh… now I'm sweaty and I look more nervous than I already am." She said as she began to fuss with her appearance. Thoughts of Melody and her distaste were running through her head on a continuous loop.

"**You don't have to be nervous, be yourself**." Emmett signed reassuringly.

Bay did nothing to hide her skepticism at the statement. Emmett merely shrugged in response, figuring it'd be best to let her see for herself. Opening the door, he nodded for her to head into the house ahead of him. The two were then met by a man who looked a bit like Emmett only a bit taller. The two men pulled each other into a tight hug. Pulling back, Emmett then gestured toward Bay.

Bay excitedly began to introduce herself but before she could finish, Emmett's father pulled her into a tight embrace causing Emmett to smile knowingly. The three continue introductions, Emmett's father made Bay feel incredibly welcome and at home before a flamboyant young woman barreled into the room and introduced herself as Olivia.

Again, the introductions continued and Bay quickly came to the realization that this living situation was going to be nothing like Melody's home. These two people didn't seem to care that Bay was hearing; just that she made Emmett happy.

The four of them then make their way toward Emmett's room. Once there, Olivia and Cameron left the two teens to their own devices. Bay dropped a box down by the door and flopped down on the bed.

Her face was a mask of shock and surprise as Emmett turned to face her.

"_**You want to tell me what on earth that was**_?" She asked excitedly.

Emmett merely laughed in response.

"_**No seriously!? I mean your dad was… wicked nice to me! Oh my god! How cool was he and Olivia? I know my signing is total crap**_-"She began to babble rapidly.

Emmett reached out and shook his hands, indicating for her to stop.

"**Bay, you're signing… its great. You only started a few months ago. You're nearly at a beginner conversational level. It's pretty smooth all things considered. Most people it would take a solid year to get where you are**." He explained slowly.

Bay then sunk back down on the bed.

"Really?" She asked curiously.

"**Really, I told you that you just needed to be yourself. My dad and I… we talk. He knows a lot about us. Way more than my mom ever knew. Trust me, he really likes you**." He signed with a smile.

"I know, I could tell but… I'm hearing." She said with a grimace.

Taking a deep breath, Emmett dropped the box he was holding and made his way over to the bed. He then sat down beside Bay and placed one of his hands over hers.

"**Bay… hearing or deaf, I just want you. Remember that**?" He asked.

Bay nodded.

"**Bay, for a long time I thought I'd eventually end up with… with Daphne…**" He began to explain. However, going by the look on Bay's face, he knew he needed to continue with the story quickly.

"…**because for a very long time, I never believed hearing and deaf relationships could work. Then I met you and everything changed. We could talk and you put forth this huge effort to talk to me and to learn how to sign. The more time we spent together, the more I liked you. We just… seemed to click**." He signed carefully.

Bay smiled before reaching up to press her hand to his cheek. Emmett smiled in response, one of his hands reaching up to grasp hers.

"**When I realized that I liked you, I talked to my dad about everything. He knew how I felt about Daphne and he also knew how… well how Daphne conveniently ignored it for years. I think he was more excited that I liked you than I was**." He said with a laugh.

Bay shook her head with a blush.

"**What I'm trying to tell you is that my dad loves how happy you've made me. He thinks we're good for each other and so do I**." He finished before leaning forward to press a sweet kiss to her lips.

The kiss soon became more heated as Emmett leaned back on the bed pulling Bay down on top of him. As she traced her lips down Emmett's neck and his hand skimmed along her jean clad thighs, Bay jumped in surprise at the sound of the door to Emmett's room opening.

Bay then slid off Emmett and turned to look toward the door rather sheepishly, while Emmett merely looked confused.

Olivia laughed uncomfortably for a moment before letting out an apology.

"_**Sorry for interrupting but Cameron and I were wondering… well hoping that you'd be staying for dinner. We'd love to have you. You're welcome here anytime.**_" Olivia said with a hopeful smile.

Emmett then shot Bay a smile and nodded.

"Ah sure, sounds good!" Bay said with a smile and nod.

"Oh wow! Is that one of yours!? It's gorgeous, I love it." Olivia asked excited as she caught sight of a brightly colored canvas lying up against the bed.

"Yeah… it was meant to just be an exercise." Bay Replied.

"_**Whew, love it. The colors are bright but the lines are grrr angry**_!"

Emmett smiled in response, clearly proud of his girlfriend and her work.

"**That's Bay. Bright and angry**," he said smiling.

In response Bay couldn't help but blush and let out a little self conscious laugh.

"_**If he's not gonna hang it, do you mind if I buy it**_?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"Wow, it's yours!" Bay said with a smile.

"Sweet, you are going into the dining room." Olivia murmured as she made off with her newly acquired art.

It's then Bay turned toward Emmett with a small disbelieving smile.

"Wow," was all she can manage with a stunned smile.

Emmett couldn't help but laugh a little before pulling Bay back into his arms and into a kiss. Originally he'd been nervous about picking up and moving out from his mother's house and into a house with his dad and his dad's new girlfriend. However, the three of them had sat down and had a rather long talk the night before which dispelled most of his fears. Then after today seeing how relaxed and fluent Bay's signing had been compared to how stilted everything was around Melody it caused the last of Emmett's fears to simply melt away.

This move would not only be good for him but also good for his relationship with Bay, which currently was one of the most important things in his life right now. In the past months Emmett quickly found that much of his happiness was tied to that of Bay. If his girl wasn't feeling secure and confident he found himself wanting to do whatever was needed to fix the problem.

Bay then pulled away from Emmett a bit to shift on the bed only to look at him with an unsure expression.

"_**She thinks that we're sleeping together**_,"

"**Would that be so bad**?"

"_**Oh well… I, I wouldn't know**_" Bay admits shyly.

"**Are you **–" Emmett begins to ask in surprise.

"_**Yes I'm a virgin**_," Bay admits, while signing "virgin" incorrectly.

Emmett can't help but laugh at Bay's cute mistake, he then goes on to explain the difference between the signs of "virgin" and "vegetable". This in turn lightens the mood of what was becoming a rather heavy conversation.

"_**Well… what are you, vegetable**_?" Bay asked.

It's then Bay is surprised to find out that her boyfriend is in fact "one of the other food groups". After quickly clarifying that he didn't have sex with Daphne the two are left looking at one another unsure of where this newfound information has left them.

"**Does it bother you that I'm not a "vegetable"**? Emmett asked with a smile.

After waffling a bit, it became clear that Bay was more concerned about her own sexual inexperience than she was with her boyfriend's past experiences.

"**Bay I don't care about what you may or may not have done in the past when the time is right for us-**"

"_**Wait… when**_?" She asked with an uncertain expression.

"**Well haven't you thought about it? Don't you want to… one day**?"

"_**Yeah! – I mean yes of course I have**_."

"**So, one day it'll happen**." He said with a smile.

Bay then leaned in for another quick kiss before grabbing his hand and pulling him from the room in search of dinner.

#

After dinner found the two teens back in Emmett's room, the task of unpacking long forgotten.

Emmett was sat up in bed, his back resting against the headboard with Bay seated firmly in his lap, her hands tangled in his hair as they kissed.

Dinner couldn't have gone any better. Olivia and his dad had decided to keep things simple for his first official night at the house. They had ordered in Chinese and as the four of them sat around the dinner table chatting and eating; he couldn't help but compare it to the utter disaster that was the dinner and game night at his mother's house.

It was a fun mixture of signing and speech, the two women who were comfortable communing verbally did so while making sure to sign to keep the men in on the conversation. There were only a few stumbling moments when Bay wasn't sure of a few signs and everyone had been extremely patient with helping Bay learn more of the language.

Bay seemed to soak up new signs like a sponge; one just had to be patient with her – something Melody had never been.

It was when Bay pulled away that Emmett was pulled from his musings.

"_**Hey, you okay? You seemed very far away… while I was kissing you – makes a girl worry**_." She said teasingly.

"**Just thinking how different it is here for us – I like it**."

"_**Ooooh you mean how if I slowed the conversation down around your mom, I'd be drawn and quatered**_?"

"**Basically**," he said with a smile.

"_**Yeah, tonight was nice. I like your dad, Olivia too**_."

"**Surprisingly, Olivia is pretty cool. I wasn't expecting to like her as much as I do**."

Bay merely smiled in response before leaning in for another kiss. However, it wasn't meant to last as her phone began to buzz frantically from her back pocket. With a soft groan she pulled away to take a quick look.

"_**Its Daphne, apparent J and K are looking for me**_." Bay explained.

"**I wish you didn't have to go**."

"_**Well, maybe a sleepover could be arranged in the near future**_." She trailed off, suddenly unsure

"**I'd like that**," he said with a smile, before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"**C'mon I'll walk you to your car. We wouldn't want the Kennish's sending out a search party**." He said teasingly.

"_**Ha funny**_," Bay said as she sauntered out of the room.

Emmett inhaled deeply as he watched her go, his gorgeous and utterly perfect girlfriend just sashayed her cute little hips out of his bedroom, a bedroom he hoped she'd be staying in one night soon.

Oh yes, this move was a good one.

#

End Part One

#

#

If you couldn't tell I am taking moments from the show and messing with them a little bit. I know during this episode all these little moments took place on different days at different times but for the purpose of this story, I'll be messing with stuff like that. Not that I think anyone will mind too much so long as our favorite couple is together.

And thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed my other stories. Reviews are very inspiring!


	2. Chapter 2

#

#

The following is a key to figure out conversations.

"_**Speaking and Signing"**_

"Speaking with no signing"

"**Signing with no speaking"**

#

Part Two

#

Bay blinked blearily against the ever emerging gray light shining into her room. She then let out a groan in frustration realizing she had forgotten to fully pull the curtains the night before. It was then her phone began to vibrate and dance across the bedside table rather loudly. With another groan she rolled over and reached out blindly for her phone. Her eyes then widened in surprise that it was in fact a phone call and not a text.

"_**Morning**_?" She asked curiously. Although she had been practicing, Emmett made it a point to text more than video chat – it currently was just easier that way.

Emmett couldn't help but smile in response, his Bay looked cute with bed-head.

"**I was wondering if you wanted to go for coffee and those chocolate filled croissants you love so much this morning**."

"_**You do know we have school this morning**_," she replied skeptically.

"**Didn't you notice where my dad's house is? I'm way closer to you now. I can easily come pick you up, we can then grab some coffee and then drop you at school and I'll still make it to class on time**."

The look of confusion that clouded Bay's face was very much noticed by Emmett.

"_**Okay I caught your dad's house, and you picking me up and then something about class and time**_?" Bay said with a small deprecating laugh.

With a silent huff of a laugh, Emmett went about signing his response again but much more slowly and was pleased when an understanding expression and a bright smile curled on Bay's lips instead of the earlier confusion.

"_**Perfect. Give me thirty minutes and I'll meet you outside**_," she said excitedly.

With a smile and a wink, Emmett ended the call.

Bay couldn't help but smile happily. Normally the two would have to wait until after classes to see each other and even then it could be hit and miss at times depending on their respective extracurricular activities. She then kicked the covers off and sprang out of bed and made her way toward her closet. Choosing clothing wasn't too difficult, although Buckner did have a dress code and a basic uniform; students were allowed to personalize their looks to some extent. Bay then tossed her combats near the foot of her bed and her uniform on top of the bedspread; she made a mad dash for the shower.

It was only ten minutes later that found her in front of the mirror with a roller brush and a hair dryer, as she made quick work on her hair. Pleased with the results she quickly rolled some gloss on her lips and was out the door and headed downstairs.

"Hey you! What on earth are you doing up so early." Kathryn asked in surprise as she looked up from the morning paper.

"Oh, Emmett is coming to pick up this morning. You know his dad's new place is wicked close now. It's in that new development of luxury townhomes. We're gonna head over to that little café on Terrace, the one with those amazing chocolate filled croissants and the lattes that I'd sacrifice a goat for."

"Sacrifice a goat, huh?" Kathryn asked with a dubious expression.

"C'mon you know they make an amazing cup of coffee." Bay exclaimed.

"True… but the poor goat," Kathryn said with a small pout.

"Mom, there's no goat." Bay said, as she placed a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder.

Kathryn merely nodded and made a noise of agreement in the back of her throat. At that Bay couldn't help but laugh in response.

"Hey, I'm going to grab something from my studio real quick. I'm pretty sure Emmett's nearly here."

Again, Kathryn nodded in response and went back to her paper with a smile.

Bay quickly made her way to her studio and grabbed the books she was searching for and shoved them into her bag, it was then she heard the roar of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway.

"_**Hey**_!" She said with a happy smile.

Emmett merely nodded and returned the smile with one of his own.

"_**So what's the plan, man**_?" she teased.

"**I thought we could go grab food and then head to your campus, hang there for a bit before class. Then its mad dash to Carlton**."

With that decided, Bay climbed onto the back of the bike and the two were off. Although, the ride was short Bay couldn't help but enjoy being cuddled up to Emmett's back for the duration of the ride.

Emmett parked right outside the café and the two dismounted the bike and headed inside. The place was packed, the sound of cutlery and people chattering filled Bay's ears but the aroma and promise of a heavenly cup of coffee made it all very easy to ignore.

The two quickly garnered a place in line.

Emmett couldn't help but notice Bay was bouncing on her toes and her eyes seemed to be lit up like it was Christmas.

"**You really like this place**," he said with a laugh.

"_**Everything and I mean EVERYTHING in this place tastes amazing but I usually only get to come on the weekends. So yeah I'm pretty excited to be starting my day here today… and with you**_."She finished with a shy smile.

"Hi there! Welcome to Hot & Cold, can I take your order?" The very bubbly blonde woman who suddenly appeared behind the counter asked the two teens.

Emmett smiled and nodded in response and flashed his phone to the woman, whose brow furrowed slightly in response.

"Okay cool two lattes and four chocolate croissants. Is that to stay or to go?"

"To go please," Bay responded.

Bay's phone then began to buzz; surprised to see it was a text from Daphne.

"Huh, Daphne's texting me, probably just wondering where we are," Bay mused to herself.

This of course caused Emmett to become confused and a bit concerned. Bay rarely forgot to sign everything when she was speaking nowadays. He then tapped her should with a concerned look on his face.

"_**Oh sorry, Daphne just sent me a text. I'm sure she's just wondering where I'm at. We both know she's usually up way ahead of me**_."

Emmett then smiled in understanding, it was then he noticed their order was up and grabbed the coffees and baked goods from the pickup counter. He then proudly presented them to his girlfriend whose brow furrowed in response.

He then shrugged his shoulders in response as if to ask what could possibly be wrong.

"_**No whip cream, hang on. Do you want any on yours**_?" Bay asked.

With a quick shake of his head, Emmett indicated he was good. Bay then hurried back over to the counter and flashed the male barista a little smile and asked for a fair amount of whip cream to be added to the top of her already rather decadent latte. Emmett couldn't but laugh a little in response; Bay had one vicious sweet tooth and managed to get that whip cream added to her already overpriced cup of coffee at no extra charge.

Only his Bay, he thought with a smile.

Bay then came bounding back over to him wearing a triumphant smile.

"**Ready, now**?" He asked bemused.

Bay merely nodded happily in response.

The two made quick work of stowing away the coffee and treats and quickly zipped over to Buckner.

As early as it was it was easy to find a more secluded area of the parking lot. They had ended up near one of the more landscaped portions of the campus. There were gardens not too far off to their left and a few mature trees around as well. It made for a nice setting as the two sipped their coffee in the early morning hours.

Emmett was seated backward on his bike with his back to the handle bars; Bay was facing him with her legs hooked around his. The two held their coffees and the bag of chocolate croissants sat between them.

"_**So how have things been with Dad and the new girlfriend is it as weird as you thought it was going to be**_?" Bay asked.

"**Surprisingly, no. It's been pretty cool actually. I mean its weird seeing my dad with anyone who isn't my mom but Olivia isn't… like she's not trying to be my mom so that helps I guess. It feels better living there though. My dad just seems to get it more, than my mom ever did**." Emmett tried to explain.

Bay then nodded in response.

"_**Dare I ask…? How's Melody been with all this? I mean you still gotta see her right**_?"

It was then Emmett shrugged his shoulders and an uncomfortable expression came over his face.

"**I've seen her; I mean she works at my school. But I haven't spoken to her since you helped me move the last of my stuff over to my dad's place. She keeps texting me and… and I don't know what to say to her. She was out of line that night you and Regina came around and she's been… **_**intense**_** about Olivia and my dad. It's just gotten really weird trying to talk to her**."

With a nod of understanding the two fell silent as they continue to sip their coffee and nibble on the croissants in front of them. After a few minutes, Bay drained the last of her drink and then leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Emmett's lips. She then moved off the bike and extended a hand for Emmett's cup, indicating she was ready to toss hers and was willing to take his as well.

With a shrug of indifference, Emmett surrendered the last few sips and allowed Bay to take everything to the trash across the parking lot. She made quick work of it all and was soon back straddling the bike and hooking her legs around Emmett's.

"_**Come pick me up later today**_?" She asked.

"**Sure, but do you mind if I pick you up and then drop you at home? I've got to then run to meet my dad. We're working on a new bike together; he's just letting me borrow this one to get around. He and Olivia are managing with her car**."

"_**Yeah, I was wondering where on earth you got this thing. It's pretty amazing**_."

"**Belongs to my dad, he's just letting me borrow it. It's really only for to and from school. He and Olivia are sharing her car, their schedules just work that way but he loves to have this thing back on the weekends**." He said with a laugh.

"_**I bet, hopefully the build of this new bike will go fast. I know how much it sucks not having wheels**_."

Bay then caught sight of the time and sighed.

"_**I better let you go, it's getting late. The last thing we need is you late to class with your mom on the warpath**_." She teased.

"**Meet me back here**?"

"_**Sounds good, now kiss**_," She demanded.

Emmett complied easily, before slipping on his helmet and watching Bay make her way across the quad. With a sigh he started the bike and headed off to his own day at Carlton.

#

The day passed quickly enough and at 2:59 pm Bay Kennish found herself wondering where on earth her boyfriend was. Carlton let out around 2:30 and Buckner finished up around the same time and taking into account it was only about a five minute drive between the two campuses, something was amiss.

The sound of a motorcycle then pulled her from her musings.

Emmett quickly pulled into a space and removed his helmet with a heavy sigh.

"_**Hey, where ya been**_?" Bay asked curiously

"**You know I have a free period at the end of my day, right**?"

"_**Yeah, sucks they won't let you leave early despite it**_."

"**My dad knows about it and came up to pull me out a little early today, needless to say my mom found out and threw a fit even though it's a free period and there's no class and he has every right too. There was a major blow up**."

"_**Wow, I'm guessing you both made it out okay considering you're here now…**_"

"**Yeah, but still not fun**," he finished with a sigh.

Bay then leaned in for a kiss and brought one of her hands up to curl in his hair only to pull back startled.

"_**Mmmm, what's this**_?"

"_**Oh, grease. That's why my dad came to get me early. We went to the salvage yard to look for a motorcycle frame. It was awesome, we're really gonna work on this one together**_."

"_**Wow, can your dad come get me outta classes early too**_?" She teased.

"**Sure**," he said with a smile before he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"_**Oh! I totally forgot to ask you this morning – you're such a distraction – J and K invited Angelo to a family dinner tonight**_."

"**Can I watch it on pay-per-view**?" He asked with wide innocent eyes and a slight smile.

"_**Ha, funny, no need though. There's a ringside seat just for you**_."

"**Me!? I'm honored. Sure, what time**?"

"_**Oh I'd say dinner is at seven, so be there at six**_." She said with a laugh.

"**Okay sounds good, but that means I gotta get you home now. I need to go back and meet my dad at the yard, we're still hunting for an engine but I told him I promised to come get you this morning**."

"_**Aww well aren't you a sweetheart**_?" Bay teased.

Emmett merely grinned a big cheesy grin in response.

#

End Part Two

#

#

This chapter was basically fluffy and a little bit of filler. I promise things will flesh out as their revised story continues. Oh yeah, next chapter is that scary dinner! Hope you enjoyed and reviews are fun. As always, not beta read.


	3. Chapter 3

The following is a key to figure out conversations.

"_**Speaking and Signing"**_

"Speaking with no signing"

"**Signing with no speaking"**

#

Part Three

#

The hot water that beat down on his sore and tired body was currently a soothing balm to Emmett's exhausted body. With a sigh he couldn't help but be a little nervous about the dinner tonight. Daphne had essentially hit the jackpot in the dad department. John Kennish seemed to really have his stuff together and genuinely cared for his kids. Whereas Angelo bailed the moment he discovered Daphne wasn't his. Even if Regina had cheated, it wouldn't have been the child's fault. He essentially bailed on a kid that only ever knew him as a father. Emmett of course knew there was more to it than that, but in his book it was a black mark against this Angelo-guy already.

Bay was so excited to find this guy and he knew she was hoping that Angelo was going to be this amazing man, that she was a byproduct of this supposedly stellar guy. However, Emmett wasn't so sure but didn't want to pull Bay down with some his more pessimistic thoughts. So he'd go to this potentially disastrous dinner and support his girlfriend in any way he could.

With that thought in mind, he snapped off the taps and stepped from the shower while blindly reaching for a towel. He then padded into his room and began to pull an outfit together for that evening. In the end he decided to keep it simple, a dark fitted button down shirt with dark wash jeans and his black boots. That way if he and Bay were able to escape the dinner at some point, they could go anywhere they wanted to wander to afterward.

Surprised to find the living room empty, he shot a text to his dad to find out where he and Olivia had disappeared to. A response was quick in coming; the two had decided to go out for a romantic dinner since Emmett would be out for a better part of the evening. Pleased with very simple answer, Emmett made his way to the Kennish place – there was NO way he wanted to think about what Olivia and his dad got up to.

#

Bay continued to nod her head in time with the music as she flipped through some of her latest pieces. However, she soon found herself dancing around her studio with the music blasting and fully caught up in the lyrics.

_All of them other boys can walk away – they ain't even in the game – cuz they know that you're on it!_

_You got this swag – you've got this attitude – wanna hear you say my name!_

_Cuz you got me flying with your love – shining with your love – riding with you love - feel like I'm on top of the world with your love!_

It was then Bay spotted out of the corner of her eye that Emmett had been watching her dance around with a rather bemused expression on his face.

"_**Hey there… How long you been standing there**_?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"**Long enough to know that I have swag**," he said with a sweet smile.

"_**Caught that did you? I must say your lip reading has improved greatly**_."

A shrug of acknowledgement was given in response.

Emmett then placed his hand on the speakers and began to move a little to the music.

"**Who is this? It doesn't sound familiar**."

"_**Oh its Cher Lloyd, a lot of her stuff has really good beats**_."

"**I like it, let me get copies**?"

"_**Sure, I can put them on your iPod before you leave tonight**_."

He reached out and snagged Bay around the waist. Emmett then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, Bay draped her arms over his shoulders as Emmett slowly guided them to the small leather sofa tucked away in the corner. This was how five minutes later Emmett found himself with his shirt unbuttoned half way and a very curvy Bay straddling his lap while her fingers carded through his hair.

Emmett had no complaints with the position he was currently in.

However, as Bay's nails lightly scratched down his torso getting dangerously close to his belt line, reality slammed back into Emmett. They were in Bay's studio where anyone could walk in and were set to have dinner with parents in less than twenty minutes.

With a soft bite to her lower lip he settled his hands firmly on her waist to stop her movements and pulled away with a soft sigh of regret.

"_**What**_?"

"**We're in your studio, where anyone could walk in… and about to have dinner with your parents in fifteen minutes**." He said simply.

"_**Fair point**_," she said as she leaned in for another kiss while simultaneously taking on the task of re-buttoning his shirt.

A few kisses later found the two teens milling about the garage/studio waiting to be called in for dinner, the two chattering over one inane topic after the next.

"_**Oh hey**_!" Bay exclaimed as Angelo appeared from around a corner.

"Sorry I'm early, I was excited and wanted to see where it is you work and who is this? Are you the boyfriend?" Angelo asked.

Emmett merely nodded and gave a small wave in response.

"_**Yes, this is the boyfriend**_." Bay said as she looped her arm through one of Emmett's.

"So, I don't know should I be giving you the, "If you hurt my daughter I'll come after you speech"?" Angelo teased.

Emmett smiled tightly in response.

The two were saved from any further interaction when John appeared and began to exchange pleasantries with Angelo.

"**War of the two father figures, my money is on J**." Emmett signed with a sly smirk.

Bay's mouth dropped open before she playfully wacked him in the arm.

"**Don't start**," she signed quickly.

"_**Ah what's going on you two**_?" John asked, signing what he could.

"_**Emmett is just really hungry, dinner ready**_?" Bay asked with a forced cherry smile.

With that the four made their way into the house.

#

"_**What the hell was THAT!?**_" Bay shrieked.

Emmett could only shrug uncomfortably.

The aftermath of the disastrous dinner led the two of them back to his place. He was currently seated on his bed as he watched his very beautiful but very distressed girlfriend pace the length of his floor frantically.

"_**They have no right to do this, they just don't like him**_!" Bay signed jerkily.

"**Well there's a little more to it than that**," Emmett replies.

"Like what?" Bay doesn't even bother to sign in response.

"**Its assault and battery, your parents are trying to protect you**."

"_**Whose side are you on!?**_"

"**Yours! Always yours!**"

"_**It doesn't sound that way – it sounds like you are defending them!**_"

"**Bay… he's a felon!**"

"_**He's my dad!**_" She signs helplessly.

"**I know...**"

Emmett then took a deep breath and moved from the bed to stand in front of Bay and rest his hands on her shoulders.

"**Bay, I am ****always**** on your side… ****always****! I'm sorry, I don't want to fight with you but this guy… we don't know him. The only thing we know is that he's your biological father and that is a huge point in his favor because I adore you but other than that… we don't know him and what he did. What he did is scary and dangerous and – Bay I just found you, I can't lose you now**." He signed slowly and concisely.

"**I know… I know**," She shrugged helplessly.

He then looked around the room, lost for a moment before gathering his thoughts. Emmett then moved to his dresser and pulled an old Carlton Athletics tank and a pair of boxers from his drawer. At this point they were a few years old and were some of the smallest items he own. With that he presented them to Bay.

"**Go to the bathroom, wash your face, change and then you're staying here tonight. No arguments. I'll text Daphne and get her to run interference. You heard Olivia and my dad, you're welcome here anytime and I think for one night you ****need**** to be out of that house**."

Bay made an attempt to argue and before a word could escape her lips, Emmett had her wrapped up in his arms and his lips pressed to hers, he then pulled away and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before gently pushing her away.

"**Now, march**!" He said with a smile.

Bay gave a small smile in response before she leaned up to press a soft peck to his lips as she darted off to the bathroom.

With a heavy sigh, Emmett kicked off his boots and began to strip down himself. He then grabbed a black tank and a pair of dark plaid cotton sleep pants. He then went about lowering the lights in his room before settling himself on the bed on top of the covers.

It wasn't long before Bay wandered back into the room; her curls pulled back and up into a loose bun. She gave the hem of the shirt a nervous tug before padding softly over to the bed and moving to curl up next to Emmett.

"**I'm sorry I shouted at you**," She signed.

Emmett merely smiled and waved her off.

"**Tonight was rough; to be honest I was kind of expecting it. I'm just glad it wasn't a lot worse**."

"_**What could possibly be worse than me shouting at you with some very misplaced anger**_?"

"**You walking out on me because of misplaced anger. Look, nothing about this situation is even remotely average and I'm pretty sure there isn't a handbook to help us figure all this out**."

"Doubtful," she said with a laugh.

"**So sometimes there's gonna be a meltdown… but we have got to stick together. Like you said it's always better to be angry together than alone. Let me help you, even if it's just to sit there looking at you while you rant and rave. Same goes for me too; I don't think this thing with my parents is going to cool off anytime soon. So let's make a promise right now, to just be there no matter what madness comes next**."

"_**Madness, huh**_?"

Emmett merely gave a smile and a small shrug in response.

"Okay, promise." Bay said before leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

With that, Emmett slipped a little further down in the bed pulling Bay half on top of him. It was only with a little more maneuvering that he got the two of them settled beneath the covers before reaching over to flick of the light.

He then pressed a kiss to her forehead and before anymore of the thoughts buzzing around in his head could come to the forefront, he was asleep.

#

End Part Three

#  
#

The last few episodes have been tough and OH MY GOD Emmett had better wait! Poor Bay can't catch a break with Boys doing her dirty. This series will for sure be a balm to our "eBay souls" while we wait for June 10th!

Although this story is completely outlined, the chapters are in pieces and I was a little bummed with everything going on. So I apologize for the delay in getting this to you.

Oh and Daphne is really started to bug me – anyone else? lol

Reviews are much loved.


End file.
